


A

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A

There is a team called the avengers.

It has an archer.

His name is Barton.

He is a carnie.

Who uses a bow.


End file.
